


Light in your eyes (English)

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chicken stuffed with mozzarella, proposal, ridiculous event, romantic cliché
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: Louis is going to propose and has everything planned. It should have been really romantic. Except...





	Light in your eyes (English)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Light in your eyes (Français)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618690) by [mist_igri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri). 



> Again, this is a translation of my own work.  
> If you happen to read this and find huge mistakes, please tell me. I'd love to improve this work.

 

 

"So. Big night ?"

"Yep."

"Are you nervous ?"

Louis lifts his eyes as he fiddles with his fingers.

"Dude. I'm freakin' out, you have no idea."

Zayn laughs and claps his hand on Louis' shoulder. The latter has a lump in his throat that keeps him from giggling. When he sees how anxious his friend is, Zayn calms down and squeezes Louis' arm.

"Hey, it's gonna be fine. There's really no reason for him to say no. You are both the worst and the cutest couple I know."

"The worst ?" Louis gets outraged.

"Damn, yeah. You don't realize how sappy you two look together. Love literally drips over you when you stare at each other. That's disgusting. Too much for me."

Louis' lips stretch in a wide smile. It is true, though. Harry and he are goofy together. Well, mostly Harry. He is hopelessly romantic. He gathers all the clichés. And Louis... Louis is so in love with the guy that he keeps up with all his stupid ideas. He would offer him the moon if he could. So, he can only believe Zayn. Plus, it is not like he is not aware of it.

In the non exhaustive list of their best moments, worth any hollywood romcom, there is : the first kiss with a beautiful sunset in the background ; the telling-off under the rain, with hot make-up sex ; making love on a carpet on the ground, in front of a huge fireplace ; the reunion at the airport, when you run to throw yourself at the other... And for sure, this evening will add to the count.

Zayn takes Louis out of his daydreaming by handing him a small object.

"Here. Thought you might need this."

Louis' eyes go from his mocking smile to what he holds between his fingers : a horrible neon plastic ring, with a huge fake diamond that lights up in rainbow colors. Louis bursts out laughing.

”You twat !" He says, shaking his head. But still, Zayn actually manages to get him to relax and he thanks him with a glance.

"So, can I see it ?" Zayn asks.

Louis gets up and digs into the pocket of his jacket. He takes out the little box that contains the real ring and hands it out to Zayn. Louis' smile widens as Zayn looks up with a proud grin and brags : "Mine is better."

Louis moves closer to him and takes the box back. To him, this broad silver ring may be very simple, but it is still perfect. The inlaid moldavite stone has reflections that will nicely fit his soon-to-be fiancé's eyes. Louis knows it, because he spent hours looking for the stone that would have the perfect shade of green. But no, he most certainly is not the sappiest of them.

 

 

___

"Lou, where are we going ?"

"We're almost there Love. You'll see." 

It would have been a five minutes ride to get to the beach, but despite Harry's usual phlegm and his ability to calm Louis down in any situation, the latter was way too nervous to drive. And he figured a walk could probably be helpful to try and cool down. It is a good twenty minutes walk but they are not in a hurry. Harry may be getting impatient, acting a bit like a child. But he loves surprises, so Louis does not hold it against him.

They finally arrive on the sea wall and Louis sighs lightly in relief when he sees from afar that everything is settled. He tightens his hold on Harry's hand and drags him along the stairs that lead to the sand.

"Oh Lou, look !" Harry says, pointing out to the scene. "Somebody's gonna eat on the beach ! That's so romantic. We should definitely do that someday."

Louis chuckles and Harry looks at him, a bit outraged.

"Stop laughing at me. It'd be nice !" 

"I'm not laughing at you, I swear. And yeah, it'd be nice...

So saying, Louis continues to guide them, smiling widely. He gets them close to that "movie scene" and stops, letting go of Harry's hand to put his on his waist.

In front of them, the table is set for two and illuminated with a dozen candles. Harry stares at the bouquet, the immaculate plates, the wine glasses, the nicely folded napkins... And his dimples appear, much to Louis' delight.

"What's going on ?" Harry whispers to Louis' ear.

"Surprise ?"

"You actually did this ?" 

"Well, technically, Zayn did. But yeah, it's me."

A slight panic crosses Harry's face and leaves him puzzled.

"What are we celebrating? I'm pretty sure I didn't forget any milestone..."

"Nothing, just... We're in love, lets celebrate that."

Harry smiles brightly, then wraps Louis in his arms and kisses him. They get lost in the passion : Louis pushes Harry on a chair and straddles his tighs. He can't get himself to stop, he needs to feel Harry's love to relax and go on with his plan.

After a few minutes of snogging, they slowly pull apart, panting slightly. Harry runs his hands on Louis' cheeks, along his neck with amazing tenderness. Then, he breaks the magical atmosphere.

"Lou, I'm hungry."

Louis giggles and goes to sit on the other seat, across the table. He feels confident when Harry looks at him like that, overflowing him with love.

In a theatrical gesture, Louis raises the cover that protects their meal, supposedly keeping them warm. Harry bursts out laughing when he discovers the dishes : chicken stuffed with mozzarella, wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mashed potato.

"I know you love this." Louis shrugs with a playful smile.

"Actually, I love it when you cook for me. And since this is the only thing you can actually cook... Yeah, I guess I do love this."

Harry's wry, smirky smile does not really please Louis, so the latter sticks his tongue out before serving them copiously. Louis is quite proud when he tastes the meal. The mash is a bit too cold but, hey : they are on the beach. No miracles can be worked.

They barely talk while eating. They are so used to being together that silence is usually comfortable. Not because they have nothing left to say, but they actually enjoy the sole fact of being with each other. Plus, above all, there are other ways to communicate than words. And sincerely, their looks are quite eloquent. Harry's foot along Louis' ankle as well.

When they share the dessert –a vanilla cake coated with chocolate cream– the sky shows beautiful shades of orange and pink. The candles are then actually useful and Louis does not get tired of watching their reflections in Harry's eyes.

He is reminded of those lyrics : _"Eyes can't shine unless there's something burning bright behind."_ He does not remember where it comes from, but he strongly desagrees. Because even when there are no candles, Harry's eyes shine. Especially when he looks at Louis. It is his best way to tell him that he loves him.

Once they have engulfed two big parts of the cake, Louis feels nervous again.

"Come walk with me ?"

Harry looks amused by his sudden shyness. Intrigued as well, but Louis is grateful when he makes no comment. He just takes off his shoes and gets up, reaching for Louis. They hold hands and walk along the water, on the wet sand. 

The foam licks their toes. In the distance, they can guess the lights of a fishing boat. The air is fresh and vivifying, much more breathable than during the day. Louis even shivers and Harry wraps him in his arms, giggling.

"I know a good way to warm up this little frail body of yours." Harry says, his eyebrows wrigling. Not at all subtle.

"They say sex on the beach is overrated. The sand gets, like... everywhere, if you see what I mean."

Harry laughs out loud and Louis wishes he could do the same, but the lump in his throat is back. Harry looks down at him and asks cautiously.

"Lou, would you tell me what's going on ?"

"What do you mean ?"

"I know you. You're hiding something. I don't feel like I should worry too much, but I'd still like to know."

Louis stops and turns to stand in front of Harry, who smiles gently. He gathers his courage, breathes in deeply and starts.

"I love you."

Louis sounds so serious that Harry grins.

"I love you too, Lou."

His voice is soft, slightly mocking though. And Louis can say from his tone that he is also getting impatient again. He grabs his hands to keep himself from twisting his own fingers. He locks their eyes and resumes.

"I remember when we first met... It was quite a long time ago. Fifteen years, do you even reckon ? You were that cocky child who had just moved in the house across the street. And I was there, shy and with all sorts of confidence issues... You were quick to enter my personal bubble and never left after that. Now here we are, twenty-four years old. You always made me happy, you got me more confident. But what we've had for the past six years... I did not even think it existed. I remember back then, I gave you a pretty hard time, right ? But I was so scared of losing my best friend... Turns out, I didn't. You're still my best frient. But you are so much more than that."

Louis starts to shake with the emotion. Harry seems to remain stoic, but Louis notices that his eyes are unusually shiny, and there are no candles around. He also feels the grip on his fingers getting more tight, and sees that Harry's lips are red from the pinching.

"I love you, Harry. I'd say that you can't imagine how much if I didn't know that you love me just the same. And that is what's so great about us. I can't imagine a life where we wouldn't have found each other."

Harry's smile is worth every wonder in the world and it takes all of Louis to stay still and not rush for his lips. He has to finish, fisrt.

"And I can't imagine a life where I wouldn't fall asleep next to you every night, and wake up to your smile every morning. You make me a better person. You bring out the best part of me." Louis chuckles. "It is so cliché, god."

"It's mostly really romantic." Harry's voice is broken by the emotion.

Louis has to cut it short or they will never make it. So he lets go of Harry's hands and drops to one knee. He hits the water, actually, as the tide rose to their ankles during his monologue. But it is the least of his concerns. Harry chockes a little cry as he lifts his hand to his mouth. This time, he is clearly tearing up.

Louis digs in his pocket as he starts asking. "Harry Edward Styles. Will..."

And he freezes. _Fuck_. That just can't be. He can not have done that. He turns white. He can literally feel the blood leaving his face. He must be livid. 

Facing him, Harry looks puzzled.

"Lou, now's not the time to stop."

"I..."

Louis clenches his fingers and gets his hand out of his pocket. On his palm, under his eyes, Zayn's ring flashes and illuminates the night with its absurd colors. Louis' gaze goes from the ring to Harry's face. Harry's gaze goes from Louis to the ring. And he bursts out laughing.

Harry is literally having the biggest laugh of his life, while Louis' giggles are forced. He clearly visualizes his box on the cabinet in Zayn's hallway. Just where he dropped it to put on his jacket earlier that afternoon.

Harry tries to calm down while Louis stands up, shaking his head in disbelief, rubbing his hand over his face.

"This is not possible. I'm ridiculous. I'm absolutely ridiculous."

Louis looks up at Harry and goes to apologize. He is ashamed, really. He just ruined one of the most important moments of their lives. But Harry grabs the ring and slides it on his finger. Then he frames Louis' face and whispers, before kissing him :

"Yes."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. I'm open for any advice or constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
